All too easy
by Regnig-oftheblackforest
Summary: Tarrlok convinces a tired, worn out, and confused Korra to spend the night with him. Oneshot...


A/N:Just a crappy little one shot that I wrote after this morning's episode. Tarrlok gets a tired, confused Korra into bed. Because Tarrlok is a douche that way. Not much else to say, really...

I do not own the Legend of Korra.

**ALL TOO EASY...**

* * *

He couldn't help but stare at her as the reporters started dissipating after the gala. She sat on the steps, staring off into space. She looked so wild, so alive, and yet there was something in her eyes. She looked tired. Frightened, even.

She had told Tenzin to go home without her; that she would catch up to him later. Tenzin had been glaring at him all evening, so he had been relieved to see him and his wild children go.

He approached her, straight faced, but grinning widely on the inside. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been imagining it since the moment he met her. She looked up at him with those wide blue green eyes, the same color as a calm sea. He offered to help her up, and took her hand in his. She stood, that oddly disturbing look in her eyes. He knew that this was his moment, that he might not have another chance. He offered to take her back to his home for a while. She accepted, but held back when he offered her his arm. He didn't force her to take it, the way he would have with any other woman. He knew he had to be careful, lest she run to Tenzin, who would never approve. She may be of age, but still, she was young enough to be his daughter. He would have to tread carefully.

She proved easy to manipulate. She was still so young, so innocent. All it took were a few words from him. An offer for a cup of tea, some encouraging words that she had made the right choice, and that she was doing her duty as the Avatar. She smiled hesitantly, her cheeks turning a slight pink. This encouraged him greatly, and he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. She quickly drew away, those beautiful eyes wide with shock. He brushed against her hand, assuring her that it was all right. She started to get up, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. He gave her a look of feigned sadness, hoping it would convince her to spend the night. He leaned in for another kiss, and this time, she met him hesitantly. She gave away to it, quickly and eagerly he was pleased to discover. A few more well chosen words, more personal this time: how beautiful she was, how nicely she smelled, were all it took to lure her into his room.

It was all too easy, he thought, as he undid the buttons on the back of her dress. He had already removed his coat and shirt, and the young Avatar was busy placing quick, light kisses on his collarbones. He reached up, and brought head up to meet his lips again. As they kissed, he gently maneuvered her towards his bed, then released her, letting her fall onto it.

Her eyes grew wide as he climbed on top of her, and he gently shushed her as he lifted her skirt up, and started to run his hand on the inside of her thigh. She moaned with pleasure, and her perfectly round hips bucked under his hand. Encouraged, he quickly undid his pants and freed his hard cock. She stared up at him, saying nothing, but her eyes told him what he had been suspecting all evening: This was the first time she had even done this. He was so hard it hurt, and he had no desire for foreplay, but he stroked her cheek reassuringly, and she closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand.

Taking this as encouragement, he quickly mounted her and thrust into her. Her eyes grew wide and she gave a little shuddering gasp. He began to thrust in and out, holding her wrists down as she writhed and bucked beneath him. She was a quiet little lover, only giving soft gasps and moans as he continued to pump into her. He was a bit disappointed, he liked it when his bedmates showed a little enthusiasm. He heard her whisper a name, so softly that he couldn't make out what it was, but he could tell it wasn't his name.

He gave her an extra hard push as punishment. His cocked throbbed when she yelped, and her entire body bucked against him. He rather liked this development, and kept thrusting as deep as he could, with as much force as he could muster. She began to groan louder and writhe more, and he had to hold her wrists tighter as she started to break out of his grip. She choked out his name, and he came, nearly doubling over from the force of it.

Satisfied, he pulled out and collapsed on top of her. He placed his head into the crook of her neck, and placed a gentle kiss there. She sighed contently, and he rolled off of her, and lay beside her, running his fingers through her long dark hair. He smirked as she closed her eyes, obviously enjoying his attentions. This had all been far too easy.

He looked her over as she laid there. Her chest heaving, her bangs stuck to her forehead, her skin glistening with perspiration. Her face was solemn, but her body, the way she held herself gave away her content feelings. She was practically glowing, and it was all his doing.

A clock chimed 11 somewhere downstairs, and she suddenly shot up. Muttering about how Tenzin was going to kill her, she started to get up off of the bed. His hand shot out, and grabbed her upper arm.

"Stay…" he said. He made it sound pleading, but it was no request. If she tried to go, he would have to think of some way to keep her there. But to his relief, she sighed, and lay back down beside him.

He gathered her close, marveling at how perfectly she fit in his arms. He was whispering to her again. Telling her how everything was going to be fine, how he knew that she would be able to defeat Amon. She snuggled into his chest, looking content as a baby rabbiroo with a belly full of milk. Tarrlok smiled as she fell asleep there beside him.

He had had many lovers. Some had been older than himself and some even younger than this girl nestled in his arms. Women from all walks of life, looking for a better life, and hoping to find it in his bed. But he had always sworn that he would only marry the perfect woman. She would have to be beautiful, of course, but she would need to come with perks. And this girl, the Avatar, more than qualified. With her by his side, none would dare oppose him in the council meetings. Not even Tenzin would argue with this powerful woman, he had grown too fond of her.

He would have to be patient of course. First things first, he would need her to be focused on his task force. Once the threat had been neutralized, he would begin to make his intentions for her known. And if she had thought he had pursued her aggressively for his task force, wait until she saw how he would pursue her to be his wife…

* * *

A/N: So yeah. I wrote this. Thank you for reading it.

Please Review.


End file.
